percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
What if They Knew of Us?
aA crackfic about what would happen if the PJO characters found our works of art. Feel free to edit yourself, based on your stories! Note: Put either the story, your user name, or both to say what they are reading, and put the character(s) name as well. Another Note: The prolouge (created by me) is basically finding out about the website, not an acutal opinion... Another, once again, Note: If two people do the same story, you must ''put your username on the heading to show who is right which.... Sigh, Another Note: If you want to do a story that isn't yours, then ask the person first (incase people don't like it or something, shrugs) Again a Note: Feel free to use OCs in the story in this, or any OC, er.... you get what I mean... Prolouge It was camp fire, and basically everyone was bored. The Apollo cabin had a technical problem, and everyone was getting over the war, since it had only been a few weeks ago... "Hey, cool!" an Aphrodite girl said (who was on the internet on an illegal cell phone she smuggled in) loud enough for everyone to here. "What?" an Apollo boy asked. "You know those books about us, the mortals read? About Percy?" Everyone nodded. "I found a website where they rwrite stories about us." she squinted at the screen, and then started laughing. "Gods, this is hilarious! I didn't know that about Percy!" she grinned. "What?" Annabeth said, standing up. "Get your own phone!" she laughed, and continued reading. It was a race for the internet. False Love [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,]] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'''UNITE!!!!!!]] borrowed from Hazelcats "wow this user had such... creativity" said grover. "What?" asked annabeth it's a story called 'false love' but you wouldn't be interested in it." "why not?" "ummm...." "Just give me the laptop!" "NO!" annabeth took the laptop and read it. "how could anybody think percy is a liar?" "i don't know." Xylia's Choice and Xylia/Matt; Meeting With Fate "Hey, wasn't their a girl named Xylia that was here?" asked Annabeth. "Go get Zack." My Life Series by Hazelcats "Hey, Nico, look at this!" Emma laughed, staring at the lap top. "What?" "You know that website Rachel likes?" "Why would I care?" "She's writing about herself, and look what she wrote about you." Nico stared at the screen, reading the page. "That liar! That never happened!" "The quest happened." "She twisted it!" "How do you know that?" "I was there! And so were you!" "This did happen, though!" "No it didn't!" "You don't remember!" Nico shook his head in disgust and stomped away. "Nice, Emma." a voice said, and Rachel appeared out of the shadows. "No problem, the look on his face!" she laughed. Hero Series "What? this guy has no idea whatsoever what happens in the world in demigods. how many heroes are there that are NOT demigods" "let's see, atlanta, theseus, archne,-" "all right! i get it! but why would dionysus want a hero?" "ARE YOU DISSING MY STORY?" oboe said from behind. "no..." replied a shaky percy. False Love (2nd Version) "Why in Hades' name would someone write!?" Percy said, annoyed, reading that he was a liar. "Percy, no one believes it, we all know you're a hero." Annabeth said. He shook his head in disgust. "Yeah, but personally I think it's pretty bad." "Percy, it's because it's about you." Nico said. "Besides, do you even know who wrote that? It's my-" "Let me guess you read my story?" "Gah!" Percy said turning around, to find Hazel grinning. "Nice! You know everyone loves that story? It won an award!" "Uh-I-uh-" She sighed and shook her head. "Fine, yeah, I get it. Offended, obviously. But let me tell you one thing: CALL MY STORIES BAD AGAIN AND YOU'LL GET IT!" He nodded shakily. "Y-yeah, sure." "Good!" Hazel smiled and ran off. Nico shook his head. "My sister." he muttered, as Annabeth histarically. "Scared by a little kid!" she giggled. "ARE YOU CALLING ME LITTLE!?" "N-no! Of-of course not!" She grinned. "Good!" and ran off again. LEO CLARKSON AND TIMMY CLARKSON "Timmy, check it out some﻿ retard wrote about us"laughed Leo."Stop saying retard , yer retard." so Timmy and leo made there dad mad by agureing and he destoried the woulrd and they worte there book Liber Maledictus (someone else can put what they wish here) ﻿ Category:Crackfic Category:Real life